Mauvaise salle
by Didou614
Summary: Jamais ils n'auraient dû être en retard à ce foutu cinéma. Jamais ils n'auraient dû se tromper de salle. Jamais Thomas aurait dû provoquer Newt. Et ce dernier n'aurait jamais dû susurrer sa demande aussi audacieuse, au creux de l'oreille du brun. [PWP/NEWTMAS]


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : PWP (enfin je crois ...), univers alternatif

Infos : Un PWP bien hard, histoire que je me remette de la tristesse de _Crucifying Myself_ :') Idée originale de Marine, qui partage avec moi le monde merveilleux de la gestion finance ! (Merci à toi même si tu ne passeras jamais par ici ^^) Merci aussi à Chinensis, ma bêta correctrice, mais qui est surtout une grande amie. *cœur*

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Mauvaise salle**

 _Out of sight – The Bloody Beetroots (feat. Paul McCartney and Youth)_

Courir. Courir et ne pas s'arrêter.

Newt regarda sa montre en grimaçant, puis il cria sur l'autre guignol qui courait à ses côtés :

\- Dix minutes de retard ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Il avait crié tellement fort qu'il se demandait d'où il avait trouvé ce souffle.

\- Ma faute ?! Qui est ce qui a oublié l'heure de la séance hein ? Répondit Thomas sur le même ton.

\- Tu nous as fait perdre du temps en cherchant ton putain de porte-monnaie !

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre car ils franchirent la porte du cinéma. A bout de souffle, ils se dirigèrent au guichet pour acheter deux places pour le film souhaité. Il y a quelques jours ils avaient lu un synopsis qui promettait deux heures de pur suspense et un litre de sueur froide, alors ils avaient décidés de trembler de peur ensemble.

En attendant les tickets, Thomas jeta un œil à Newt. Il était exténué, le visage rouge et l'une de ses jambes tremblait. Le brun s'en voulut, jamais Newt n'aurait dû courir avec sa blessure.

Enfin on leur remit les tickets, et ils partirent d'un pas précipité jusqu'à la salle deux, celle indiquée sur le bout de papier. En marchant sur la pointe des pieds, les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans la vaste salle obscure, avec l'écran géant comme seule source de lumière. Ils longèrent deux rangées dans l'épaisse noirceur mais aucune place ne se présenta, ils se firent même disputer par les personnes à qui ils bouchaient la vue.

Agacé par les insultes qu'ils recevaient dans le noir, Newt prit la main de Thomas et l'emmena à la rangée la plus en hauteur où il était presque certain d'avoir une place. L'autre garçon se laissa emporter par son copain jusqu'au coin droit de la salle de cinéma. Tous les deux s'affalèrent dans leurs sièges rouges, et ils purent enfin se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient sur l'écran.

Le film avait l'air sympathique. Un peu trop en fait. Ça ressemblait plus à une comédie romantique qu'un film de suspense.

Au bout de quinze minutes, Newt se pencha vers Thomas et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment au résumé tu ne trouves pas ?

\- A tous les coups on s'est gourés de salle. Répondit le brun qui avait lui aussi de gros doutes sur le film qu'ils étaient en train de regarder.

Des proclamations s'élevèrent lorsque Thomas demanda à une fille devant lui, dans quelle salle ils se trouvaient. Pour éviter de déranger encore plus les autres, elle leva la main et dressa trois de ses doigts. Grâce à la lumière de l'écran les garçons purent constater qu'ils avaient fait erreur.

\- Et merde, on devrait être dans la salle deux. Souffla Newt en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son siège.

\- Ce n'est pas grave on peut toujours y aller.

\- Pour encore se faire engueuler ? Non merci. Maintenant que je suis installé, je reste.

\- Mais on doit voir notre vrai film. S'agaça Thomas qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas élever la voix.

\- Thomas, on a raté une demi-heure de « notre vrai film » comme tu dis. Ça ne sert à rien d'aller en salle deux, autant le voir une autre fois.

Thomas lâcha un énorme soupir d'agacement, néanmoins il resta à sa place. Newt avait raison après tout.

Mais lorsque qu'il allait au cinéma, c'était pour avoir peur, pour sentir ses muscles se tendre en sentant la révélation finale. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se résolut à n'accorder aucune attention à ce film stupide et inintéressant.

Par conséquent, au bout de cinq minutes à peine, l'ennui s'insinua à l'intérieur de lui. Alors il pivota légèrement la tête pour admirer le beau blond à ses côtés. Bien que légèrement contrarié, Newt avait l'air très concentré sur le film : les sourcils froncés, il était accoudé au bras de son fauteuil et sa joue reposait mollement sur son poing fermé.

Contrarié mais concentré.

Connaissant bien son petit ami, Thomas se doutait bien que Newt restait pour ne pas avoir sur la conscience qu'il avait gaspillé une place de cinéma pour une stupide erreur d'inattention. Il sourit tout en détaillant chaque parcelle de ce visage aux traits enfantins, contrastant avec son expression sérieuse et mûre. Son regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur ces lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être capturées.

C'est bien beau de dévisager la belle bouille de son blond, mais Thomas ne comptait pas faire ça pendant une heure. Alors une idée émergea dans son esprit tordu pour obliger Newt à sortir de la salle. Il sourit discrètement et approcha lentement sa main vers l'avant-bras de Newt, le coude reposant sur l'accoudoir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de l'effleurer qu'il l'avertit sans le regarder :

\- Tommy …

Le cadet s'arrêta un instant, se pinça les lèvres puis continua sur sa lancée en caressant la peau lisse du revers de ses doigts.

Les poils blonds s'hérissèrent soudainement dans un long frisson. Newt se redressa et croisa les bras en s'affalant encore plus dans son siège, cependant il ne releva rien. Ce qui encouragea le brun à continuer son petit jeu de séduction. Ce dernier se pencha légèrement vers son vis-à-vis et ses doigts avares tapotèrent un petit chemin, passant au-dessus de l'accoudoir pour atteindre la cuisse. Thomas observa attentivement chaque expression de Newt malgré l'obscurité.

Quand le blond sentit que l'on empoignait sa cuisse sans la moindre hésitation, tous ses muscles se tendirent et une pression compressa son bas ventre. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de chuchoter :

\- Tommy arrête.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pousser ma main alors.

Décidément ce mec n'avait aucune pitié lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire craquer son amant, car il savait très bien que celui-ci n'aurait pas assez de volonté pour repousser cette main trop curieuse. Il aimait trop ça pour le repousser.

Il accentua la pression de ses caresses en glissant sa main vers l'intérieur de la cuisse. En ressentant les battements de son cœur accélérer sous la montée de désir, Newt se racla la gorge et murmura :

\- Thomas laisse-moi regarder ce putain de film.

\- Je suis plus intéressant que ce film, non ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Indigné, le sourire narquois de Thomas quitta instantanément le visage du brun pour venir fendre celui de son ainé. La colère et un soupçon de perversité se mêlèrent dans son regard. Sans crier garde, il appuya sur l'entre jambe déjà bien réveillée du blond.

Newt arriva de justesse à étouffer son gémissement dans sa paume qui vint se plaquer à sa bouche. Il essaya d'attraper la main baladeuse pour tordre ces doigts, mais Thomas l'avait déjà retirée, et s'appliquait maintenant à ne pas s'esclaffer devant le regard lourd en reproche de son copain.

Newt allait insulter ce boulet, quand soudain quelqu'un se retourna pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus entendre un seul bruit.

C'est Thomas qui s'excusa, un rire dans la voix, tandis que Newt restait sidéré par ce que le brun venait de lui faire, ainsi que ce que ça avait provoqué en lui.

Certes, ça lui avait fait mal, mais ces taquineries avaient aussi eu le don de l'enflammer de toutes parts.

Brusquement, Newt se leva en jurant et partit en direction de la sortie sans prendre la peine de d'attraper le bras de Tommy, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci aller le suivre. Newt l'entendit l'appeler, ignorant les proclamations des autres personnes de la salle, mais il ne répondit pas. Ils sortirent ensemble et traversèrent les couloirs. Thomas suivit Newt jusqu'aux toilettes, la boule au ventre, car il savait qu'une dispute allait éclater.

Alors que Newt se mit à ouvrir toutes les portes des cabines pour savoir s'ils étaient seuls, Thomas prit une petite voix :

\- Newt, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. C'était puéril de ma part.

Le concerné grogna en entendant ces excuses sincères, il était complètement à côté de la plaque. Alors il attrapa le col du brun des deux mains et l'attira dans l'une des cabines vides, Thomas se laissa emporter avec un air ahuri, il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer. Une fois que l'écho du verrou heurta les murs, Newt se colla au corps de Thomas et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant qu'il puisse échapper une exclamation de surprise. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, ce dernier se décida enfin à répondre avidement au baiser et empoigna la taille du blond pour le sentir encore plus contre lui.

Jamais il ne l'avait embrassé avec tant de fougue, Thomas avait des bouffées de chaleur à chaque coup de langue. Voir Newt aussi entreprenant l'excita au plus haut point, et lorsqu'il saisit sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, il crut qu'il allait perdre la tête. Il laissa ses mains voyager dans le dos, puis l'une d'elles descendit encore plus bas, caressant le fessier de son amant. Un désir oppressant grandit en lui, et l'amena à échanger sa place avec Newt qui se retrouva coincé entre la paroi de la cabine et son corps brûlant. Mais vu le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, ce n'était pas pour le déplaire.

\- Tout ça c'est encore ta faute Tommy. Dit-il entre deux baisers sur un ton taquin.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Le blond se sépara de la bouche de Thomas pour venir mordiller la peau de son cou, tout en réfléchissant à la question. Puis il colla ses lèvres tièdes à son lobe d'oreille et lui susurra d'une voix chaude :

\- Prends moi ici, et tout de suite.

Thomas ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ses mots. Il venait vraiment de lui demander ça ?

Newt plongea ses yeux caramel dans ceux légèrement perdus de son petit ami, il frotta son nez avec le sien et parla avec plus de fermeté en accentuant chacun de ses mots par un coup de bassin :

\- Dépêche-toi Tommy. J'en ai trop envie.

\- Contre cette porte ?

\- Contre cette porte.

Thomas s'en mordit les lèvres. Newt ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup là.

Son corps parla pour lui, et il reprit possession de la bouche de l'autre garçon, l'embrassant négligemment afin de transmettre toute la violence de ses envies. Newt s'agrippa à la chevelure sombre et frotta son bassin contre le haut de la cuisse de Thomas pour l'inciter à s'occuper rapidement de lui. Ce dernier comprit le message et tâtonna jusqu'à trouver la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, il la défit en tirant vers le bas, libérant ainsi l'érection de Newt.

Tout en continuant à explorer sa cavité buccale, il enroula sa main autour de sa virilité et commença de rapides va et viens. Newt gémit dans la bouche du brun puis jeta sa tête en arrière. C'était tellement bon. Thomas saisit l'occasion pour suçoter la chair tendre, lui faisant prendre une teinte rosée, en se délectant des bruits mal contenus que lui offrait son amant.

Soudain, les deux garçons se figèrent en entendant deux hommes entrer dans les toilettes.

Ne. Plus. Faire. De. Bruit.

Les deux hommes discutèrent longuement d'un film, qui s'avérait être celui que Thomas et Newt étaient censés aller voir.

Newt pria les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que les deux intrus partent vite, car avoir une main autour de sa virilité qui n'esquisse pas un geste pour soulager son excitation était l'une des situations les plus frustrantes de tous les temps.

Thomas et Newt levèrent les yeux au ciel quand les deux hommes discutèrent de l'identité du meurtrier. Furieux de s'être fait gâcher la surprise, le brun ne s'occupa plus de leur présence et recommença à masturber son partenaire qui écarquilla ses yeux noisettes et ouvrit en grand la bouche avant de murmurer le plus bas possible :

\- Arrêtes ça, tu es taré. Tu veux te faire choper ?

Le regard empli de nonchalance que lui lança Thomas frôla l'insolence.

\- Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Newt essaya de le repousser mais Thomas accéléra brusquement la cadence, et vint lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille, le blond sentit sa volonté faiblir sous la délicieuse torture. Alors il bâillonna sa propre bouche avec sa main pour ne pas se faire entendre, et ferma violemment les yeux. En le voyant tout faire pour ne pas manifester l'intensité de son plaisir, les commissures des lèvres de Thomas se retroussèrent dans un sourire satisfait. Il dévora des yeux son amant, à cet instant précis, il le trouvait juste … bandant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes sortirent des toilettes, mais certaines de leurs messes basses traduisaient leurs soupçons concernant les activités d'une des cabines.

Enfin seuls, Thomas délaissa l'érection de Newt qui s'apprêtait à traiter son copain de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, lorsque ce dernier le prit de vitesse et captura ses lèvres. Il réussit tout de même à marmonner un « gros con » contre ces lèvres qui échappèrent un léger rire à la seconde suivante.

Thomas se recula et admira le visage rougi de Newt, on pouvait lire son désir dans ses prunelles assombries. Il attrapa son menton d'une main et son pouce vint caresser la lèvre inférieure du blond qui ne brisait pas le contact visuel, alors qu'il s'appuya de son autre main sur la paroi de la cabine, tous près de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

Venait l'un des moments de leurs ébats qu'il appréciait le plus, sa respiration devint saccadée par l'anticipation. Thomas approcha deux de ses doigts à la bouche de Newt et les engouffra à l'intérieur sans permission. Il dut légèrement forcer, car l'autre garçon faisait exprès de n'ouvrir que très peu la bouche, faisant râper ses dents contre la peau de Thomas.

Avec un sourire, Newt stoppa sa petite comédie de réticence et lécha audacieusement les doigts du brun en agrippant son avant-bras. Il s'appliqua car il savait le pouvoir de la vue qu'il offrait, sur son Tommy.

En effet, ce dernier le regarda faire avec envie. La bouche de Newt était chaude et humide, tout comme sa langue joueuse qui induisait ses doigts de salive, puis ses lèvres frottant doucement contre sa peau étaient si moelleuses qu'il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en imaginant que ce soit une autre partie de son corps à la place de ses doigts.

Newt sourit lorsqu'il entendit son copain gémir son nom, pantelant. Ce dernier plongea sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'homme devant lui, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

\- Retourne-toi. Susurra-t-il faiblement.

Mais les sons étant à moitié étouffés dans le cou de Newt, celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui avait était demandé. Alors il cessa de lécher les doigts quand Thomas se redressa, puis il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Submergé par l'envie cuisante qui le consumait petit à petit, le brun ne prit pas la peine de réitérer sa demande et retourna lui-même son partenaire, le plaquant contre la porte de la cabine avec brutalité.

Par des gestes précipités, il abaissa le pantalon et le boxer de Newt qui avait sa joue rougie collée à la paroi froide. L'urgence étant trop dure à supporter, la préparation fût courte, et les doigts de Thomas furent vite remplacés par son membre gorgé d'excitation. Newt était si chaud et étroit qu'en le pénétrant avec lenteur, Thomas grogna de plaisir.

Il attendit. Non pas pour que son petit ami s'habitue à sa présence, mais pour éviter de jouir trop vite et de tout gâcher. Néanmoins l'idée déplaisait beaucoup au blond qui commença à remuer les hanches.

\- Qu'est que tu attends ? Bouge !

Une fois pénétré, Newt n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on y aille franchement avec lui. Il ne souhaitait aucune douceur, mais quelque chose d'intense, profond et brutal, s'alliant avec son envie féroce qui lui brûlait les reins.

Malheureusement, Thomas était alangui et affreusement lent, ce qui agaça Newt à lui en faire perdre sa patience :

\- Putain Tommy ! Réveille-toi un peu ! Accélère !

\- Je ne risque pas de tenir longtemps si …

\- Je m'en fous ! Va plus vite (sa voix s'adoucit et se fit suppliante). Plus vite, et plus fort. S'il te plaît.

Thomas serra les dents. Il prit une grande inspiration et plaça ses mains par-dessus celles de son vis à vis qui étaient appuyées à la paroi. Écoutant son partenaire et son désir plus oppressant que jamais, le brun accéléra. Newt voulait de la violence ? Il en aura.

Il se força à tenir le plus longtemps possible malgré la cadence enivrante et les gémissements excitants s'échappant de la bouche du blond. Gémissements qui muèrent en cris lorsque Thomas trouva l'angle idéal qui lui permettait de frapper la prostate de son blond à chaque poussée.

Pitié. Que personne n'ait une envie pressante dans ce bâtiment.

Les respirations erratiques.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ébranle.

Les claquements des deux corps vibrants.

Il fallait être sourd pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se tramait dans cette cabine.

L'aîné appuya sa tête contre la surface dure, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à garder les yeux ouverts tant le monde semblait tournoyer autour de lui.

Mais ils le sentaient : la délivrance si tentatrice arrivait. Alors Thomas attrapa l'une des mains de Newt et la glissa sous le tee-shirt de ce dernier, l'obligeant à cajoler amoureusement ce ventre plat, puis il guida la main un peu plus bas, l'incitant à se toucher lui-même. Newt comprit vite, et accompagné d'un juron il se prit en main, calant le rythme de ses va et viens avec les coups de bassin de Thomas.

C'est lors d'une vague de plaisir plus violente que les autres, que le plus jeune se blottit contre le dos de Newt et se libéra en lui, suivi de près par son partenaire qui vint dans sa propre main. Pendant un instant ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, essoufflés, puis Thomas baisa les cheveux et la nuque de son amant, ainsi que ses épaules avant de se retirer.

Newt remonta son pantalon tout en se retournant, il n'eut même pas le temps de remettre sa ceinture que le brun fondit sur ses lèvres. L'échange était doux, tendre, contrastant avec l'intensité du moment qu'ils venaient de partager.

\- On devrait aller au cinéma plus souvent. Souffla Thomas entre deux baisers.

Newt rigola lorsque sa bouche fût libre, vite imité par son petit ami. Il s'échangèrent quelques mots doux à l'oreille, chose qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire suivant l'acte, puis le blond déclara qu'il devait aller se laver la main droite, parce que le sensation du liquide blanc dans sa paume commençait à être désagréable. Il déverrouilla donc la porte et sortit de la cabine.

Quant à Thomas qui avait ses deux mains libres, prit le temps de remettre ses habits en place, un sourire béat sur le visage. Puis il sortit à son tour, mais il fît à peine deux mètres qu'il percuta Newt qui était bien droit et immobile, la main droite devant lui, paume induite de son sperme vers le ciel, sa main gauche retenant son pantalon afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Ses cheveux de blé étaient dans un bordel pas possible et il regardait de ses grands yeux caramel quelque chose à sa gauche. Thomas fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard.

\- Oh putain de merde ! S'écria-t-il en sursautant.

Un homme fort imposant en uniforme se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, et les fixait avec froideur. Il s'adressa aux garçons d'une voix neutre :

 _\- « D'après l'article 222-32 du Code Pénal, l'exhibition sexuelle dans un lieu accessible aux regards du public est punie d'1 an d'emprisonnement et de 15.000 euros d'amende. »_

Thomas et Newt firent les yeux ronds et se pincèrent les lèvres en réalisant leur grosse connerie qu'ils ne pouvaient nier (et oui avec du sperme dans la main, c'est difficile de nier !). Leurs têtes devaient valoir de l'or car même le vigile esquissa un sourire.

Le brun montra soudainement la cabine du doigt, et déclara d'une petite voix innocente :

\- Mais monsieur, la porte … elle était fermée. Personne n'aurait pu nous voir.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de convaincre le grand homme qui tapa un numéro sur son téléphone. De toute évidence il prévenait la police pour leur annoncer qu'il leur avait trouvé deux jeunes exhibitionnistes à mettre en garde à vue pour attentat à la pudeur.

Thomas paniqua et s'avança jusqu'à l'homme qui continuait à parler au téléphone, pour lui faire les yeux doux. Tentative vaine puisque le vigile avait l'air totalement insensible à son charme (chose qu'il pensait impossible jusque là). En désespoir de cause, il sortit son portefeuille, et lui montra à quel point il pouvait être généreux en échange d'un silence.

Contre toute attente, son interlocuteur se tut. Puis il s'excusa au téléphone avant de s'adresser à Thomas :

\- _« D'après l'article 433-1 du code pénal, est puni de dix ans d'emprisonnement et de 150 .000 euros d'amende le fait, par quiconque, de proposer, à tout moment et directement, des offres, des dons, ou des présents, à quiconque afin qu'elle accomplisse ou s'abstienne d'accomplir un acte de sa fonction, ou de sa mission. »_

Le brun blêmit et Newt leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Tommy.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi j'ai appréciée l'écrire :3 Un avis me ferait **extrêmement** plaisir, de plus ça m'aidera à m'améliorer et me motivera à écrire d'autre fanfic Newtmas ;)


End file.
